Just That Ten Percent Chance
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post ep oneshot for 6x01! It's baaaackkkk!


**So, you guys have NO idea how hard it is to freak out in a dorm room with five other people – who don't really know the true extent of the fangirling and obsession on Thursday mornings, but I get the feeling that they're slowly seeing the other side to me. Hahah... They thought I was sobbing at one point. No, no. I was screaming. That's all. Continue to go about your business and shut the door as you leave, thanks guys :) ha-ha.**

**So? That episode? Pam Veasey is my new... I don't even know. She's.... RAIN? YOU USED AN ANALOGY TO RAIN, PAM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? DO YOU? REALLY?**

***breathes* - So, the post ep oneshots are back. There is no way in this god's earth I could pass up doing something like freaking THIS.**

**So, now that I have started the first of many post-ep oneshots in a true, Laurzz fashion, on with the show shall we?**

**P.s. This isn't beta'ed as I have class in like...right NOW, so I apologise for any mistakes. **

* * *

_Post ep oneshot; season 6, episode 1 - Epilogue._

* * *

Standing in the window of her baby girl's nursery, Lindsay took a deep breath as she listened to the soft, laboured breathing of Lucy in her crib. Over the past month, the nursery had quickly becoming a solace for her. It was a place where she could take a minute to remember that things were okay. That Danny was alive, and well... almost well.

Ten percent chance of rain today, she mused to herself as she watched the city be bombarded with a torrential downpour. When it rains it pours, she thought as she crossed her arms over her chest and pink flower wall light, leaving Lucy's lamp on.

She took a seat in the rocking chair Danny had assembled for her months back. She laid her head against the back and let out a long, slow breath. She didn't know what upset her more, the fact that Danny had kept (and was dealing with) the thought of him only having a ten percent chance of walking again, or that he wanted to protect her by not saying anything, and leaving her to believe that his chances were a lot more... prosperous.

Not that it mattered. The only thing Lindsay Monroe-Messer cared about was the fact that her husband was sat in that wheelchair, living, breathing and fighting (on the surface at least) to go about his daily life. , with his little family.

She'd gone into the office earlier that day in a firm manner. She'd not wanted to go in and kick his butt for not telling her such a vital part of information about his recovery. She actually didn't care. Of course she wanted him to be well again. To be able to walk again, but honestly...? It didn't matter. Not to her it didn't.

She'd said to him in the office that whatever happened, it wouldn't change the way she felt for him. And she meant every word. In sickness and in health were words that she took seriously. They were words that she meant and would uphold until the day she died.

Ten percent was a chance she was going to take. No questions asked. Hell, she'd take a two percent chance. A one percent chance. She was an optimist; and believed in that everything happened for a reason. Danny was put in a wheelchair for a reason. Neither knew why, and both felt it was unfair, but the way she saw it – there would be something further down the line where they'd think, _**this **__was why Danny was in that wheelchair. _Whether it was because it made them stronger, or they achieved something together, she didn't know. But either way, it was a chance she was going to take.

As she thought about their past and all their troubles, she felt a bubbling inside of her. They'd got over everything. She had really taken a long shot with him; she had no idea how it would have turned out; Marriage, a beautiful baby girl, sharing the rest of their lives with each other. It literally could have fallen to pieces before it had even started, but it didn't.

Danny did need a kick in the ass. That went without saying. Regardless of what he had said to her in their office, he did need someone cheering him on, and encouraging him to fight. He needed a reason to fight. And if that meant putting aside everything else, and laying it down honestly, then that would be what she did. She believed in him. She always had; even when her faith in him had faltered, she still believed that he'd come through for her. That he'd be there.

And every time, he'd proved her right. He was there, every single time she needed him.

And now? She was there for him. Because she knew, deep down, he wanted her encouragement. He wanted her to give him a reason to fight. He wanted the kick up the ass.

He was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

The rain beating on the window drew her from her thoughts. It hadn't rained in weeks. When she needed the rain to wash her tears and hide them, after it'd all sunk in about Danny being in a wheelchair, the rain wasn't there for her.

Now? When she didn't need or want the rain. It was there.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her pyjama bottoms pocket, she pulled it out and smiled at the goofy smile, taken well over a year ago. She slid her finger across the bottom screen of her iPhone and whispered down the line. "Hello?"

"Baby, baby, baby, baby!!!"

"Danny?" She giggled at how excited he was. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"I felt... I... it's raining."

"I can hear it," she smiled as she stood up and walked across Lucy's bedroom. "I was sat in Lucy's chair just listenin' and thinking."

"Yeah, that's nice, but baby, baby I..."

"What Danny?" She laughed as she made her way into the hallway and quietly shut Lucy's door. "What happened? You're killing me with the suspense here!"

"Baby I did it. I did it for you. I moved my toes. I can feel somethin'."

Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"I'm sat here in the physical therapist's office, and I can feel my toes. In my right foot. Baby, I'm... "

Lindsay leant against the wall and let out a sob. "You're serious? You can feel your toes?"

"I swear to god," he whispered. "Montana, I... You were right."

She whimpered into the line, trying to mask her emotions overcoming her at the milestone Danny had hit. The milestone they'd both hit.

"Baby, if it wasn't for your kick up the ass today, I wouldn't have had the strength to do this. I... You... I'm moving my toes, baby girl. I'm doin' it."

"I believe you," she cried as finally peeled her feet from the place on the wood flooring in the hallway. "I'm so proud of you. I thought you were just going for test results and a check up, sweetheart."

"I was. I am. I just... I got to thinkin' about what you'd said, and you were right. A ten percent chance was better than givin' up. You believe in me, and that right there should give me reason enough to get out of this chair. You made me believe it was possible."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "I had all this stuff planned to say to you when you managed to get some feeling in your legs," she began, "But now, my brain's gone blank, I don't even know what I can say to you to express how I'm feeling right now," she paused. "Come home."

"I gotta wait for..."

"Fuck that!" Lindsay spluttered, "Who do you want to see first, your wife or your therapist? Get your ass home Daniel Messer."

"There was me thinkin' you were too cute for profanities, Montana."

"Hey, what did I say about not making fun of me?"

Danny chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, 'k?"

"I'll take it, I guess." She giggled. "God, I'm so proud of you Danny. You truly have no idea."

"Alright, she's back," Danny muttered into the phone. "I'm gonna start makin' tracks baby. I'll be home soon, k?"

"I love you," she whispered. "And I'm so unbelievably proud of you,"

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything,"

She snorted. "Please, I've wanted to kick your ass for years. This just gave me a justified reason to do so."

"Wiseass." He muttered. "I love you, sweetheart. See you soon."

She listened until she heard a click, then nothing. She hung up and flumped down on the couch. Glancing around the room, she took a deep breath.

Her head was dizzy with excitement. Her eyes were fuzzy from tears.

She looked around for the closest outlet for her emotions without one, waking Lucy up and two, jumping, screaming and flailing around the apartment.

So, resorting back to her teenage years, she grabbed a pillow that was sat just next to her and screamed into it.

This was why Danny Messer was in that wheelchair. So they could feel this elation of him feeling his toes.

Together.


End file.
